


the waves that crash over me

by sebthealienn



Series: what he is [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Rafa Is So In Love It's Crazy, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebthealienn/pseuds/sebthealienn
Summary: Rafa thinks Roger is a lot like water.





	the waves that crash over me

Rafa thinks Roger is a lot like water.

He reminds Rafa of the ocean, breathtaking and brimming with endless beauty, stretching as far as the eye can see. He's the epitome of grace and power combined on the court, moving as loosely and as delicately as an ocean without waves, but also beaming with aggression and strength, just like waves as they crash against the shore, dark and ferocious. He moves like he's done it a billion times before (which, in a way, is true), taking over the court with ease, his flowing movements putting immense pressure on the ball.

He's like a raging river, fast and tumbling and even dangerous, because when the opponent hits a bad shot he's all over that ball, splashing and rushing at it, then tipping it over the net. Sometimes he'll have a little storm, whether it's an argument with the chair or him missing an easy shot (which doesn't happen often) and cursing under his breath. But usually he's calm and collected, his footwork measured and neat, his grip firm and flowing. 

And just like water takes out fire, Roger is Rafa's rock, because whenever he gets upset or riled up or angry, he can feel the anger boiling in the pit of his stomach, the furious flames licking at his insides. And all it takes to extinguish the fire is Roger's hand on the small of his back, Roger's arm slipping across his shoulders, Roger's presence next to him. He's like the waves, overpowering and determined, but soothing and calming at the same time. 

It fits perfectly that Roger's new Nike outfit happens to be blue. Just like water.

Rafa's always loved the ocean. Maybe it's because all his life he's lived on an island, surrounded by the sea, or maybe it's because whenever he looks at the water, the endless water, he can't help but think of Roger. He walks the beaches of his island, his home, watching the sun set over the stunningly gorgeous ocean, causing the waves to sparkle and glimmer with light, and it reminds him of Roger, who is so graceful and just beautiful that it's hard to take your eyes off of him. 

Maybe, just maybe, that's why Rafa loves the ocean so much.

2/2


End file.
